Loli Naru
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Sasuke merindukan sosok mataharinya. Sosok yang menemaninya selalu, sosok yang selalu berada di sampingnya. Ia ingin mataharinya kembali. Tapi, bagaimana jika sosok itu adalah seorang gadi pirang kecil? Warn: Inside/ SasuFemNaru/ Lemon, Lime.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Doujin: Utsotsuki Tsuyogari Kirai...Suki © Emushi**

 **Warn: OOC, Semi-Canon/AU, Typo, Lemon, Lime, Pedo!Sasu, LoliFem!Naru. Etc**

 **Pairing: SasuFemNaru**

 **Genre: Romance.**

 **.**

 **Loli Naru.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N: Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura umurnya sudah mencapai 24 tahun, serta Sasuke disini sudah menjadi Hokage di Konoha. Setting, setelah PDS 4, dan khusus untuk Naruto sendiri. Badannya mengecil karena….eeerr…. nanti lihat saja.**

 **Enjoy it!**

Semilir angin berhembus menerpa wajah tampan dari pemuda berambut Raven. Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pemuda yang dulunya berambisi untuk membalaskan dendamnya kepada kakak kandungnya. Seorang pemuda yang mempunyai _Doujutsu_ terkuat yang pernah dimiliki. Seorang pemuda yang kini menjadi seorang Hokage.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Hokage. Sasuke sebenarnya enggan menerima jabatan ini. Yah, walaupun ini paksaan dari seorang Tsunade. Ia sekarang menjadi Hokage ke-enam, jabatan Hokage adalah jabatan paling sulit untuk di dapatkan. Seorang Shinobi haruslah kuat dan cerdas dalam mengambil keputusan.

Ya, seorang Sasuke sudah mengambil keputusannya untuk menjadi Hokage. Berat memang harus menanggung semua pekerjaan Hokage. Sedikit teringat kalau dulu ia mempunyai seorang sahabat yang selalu bersama dirinya dimanapun dia berada.

Sasuke menatap tangan kirinya yang sekarang ini di perban. Ia ingat kalau dulu pernah bertarung melawan Sahabatnya sendiri di lembah akhir, namun sekarang sahabatnya itu menghilang entah kemana setelah pertarungannya.

Naruto Uzumaki, seorang gadis pirang yang sangat ceria serta Hyper. Seorang gadis yang selalu bersama Sasuke saat mereka masih menginjak umur 13 tahun. Seorang gadis yang selalu menenangkan hatinya bila teringat akan kejadian kelam terhadap Clan miliknya.

"… _kun.."_

"…Uke- _kun_ …"

"Sasuke!"

Pemuda raven itu tersentak karena bentakan dari sahabat pinknya, Sakura Haruno. Gadis musim semi itu satu kelompok dengannya waktu genin dulu, dia adalah salah satu Fansgirl yang sangat fanatic terhadap dirinya. Yah, walaupun sekarang dia sudah menikah dengan gurunya—Kakashi Hatake.

Terkejut? Yah, Sasuke sangat terkejut. Sakura yang notabenya sangat mencintainya bisa berpaling dari pemuda yang di gandrungi setiap wanita ini. Tapi… sudahlah, mungkin itu sudah takdir dari mereka.

"Kenapa kau selalu melamun? Sebagai Hokage kau harus bla…bla…bla…bla." Sakura dengan omelannya. Sasuke tidak ingat kalau Sakura akan mengomelinya, ini pertama kali baginya di omeli oleh seorang wanita. "Dan sekarang, ini adalah berkas untuk ujian Chunnin yang sekarang ini kita selenggarakan. Beberapa sudah di sebarkan kepada panitia yang melaksanakannya."

"Terima kasih Sakura. Aku akan menerimanya." Gumam Sasuke sembari menatap beberapa map yang diberikan oleh Sakura.

"Sama-sama, Hokage- _sama_. Saya permisi dahulu." Sakura pamit untuk undur diri.

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas lelah. Menjadi Hokage memang membosankan, pemuda itu berdiri dan menatap desa yang dibangun oleh leluhurnya itu. Konoha, tempat kelahirannya bersama Naruto.

Sasuke sangat merindukan sosok pirang itu. Beberapa tahun menghilang, serta setahun yang lalu misi pencarian terhadap gadis pirang itu diberhentikan. Sudah 6 tahun mereka mencari, dan hasilnya tetap. Nihil!

 **Tuk…Tuk…**

Mata Onyx Sasuke menatap kaca yang di ketok oleh seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang. Wajahnya sangat berseri, rambut pirang _Twintail_ yang melambai berkibar disapu angin, tiga pasang guratan yang berada di kedua pipinya. Seketika itu senyum yang tidak pernah di tunjukkan oleh Sasuke di keluarkan.

Senyum tulus.

Sasuke kembali melangkah, namun dengan langkah yang sedikit lambat. Ia ingin menikmati senyum yang di tunjukkan oleh sang gadis kecil itu. Membuka jendela itu, dan membiarkan gadis itu masuk. Sasuke merentangkan kedua tangannya seakan ingin sekali di peluk oleh seseorang. Tapi…

"Aku ingin duduk di kursi Hokage~"

Sayangnya Sasuke telah salah paham. Gadis itu berlari menuju kursi Hokage, dan duduk di atasnya. Sasuke sedikit cengo melihatnya, ia kemudian tersenyum kikuk dan kembali melangkah untuk duduk di atas kursi kebanggaan Hokage itu.

Dengan santainya ia mengangkat gadis pirang itu lalu memangkunya seakan dia itu anak kecil. "Ini kursi milikku Naru."

" _Mou, Sasuke no Baka_. Aku kan ingin duduk disini!" umpat gadis yang bernama Naru itu sambil memberontak seperti anak kecil.

Sasuke mendengus, lalu memeluk tubuh kecil Naru. "Diamlah, atau aku akan membuangmu keluar jendela." Naru menggerutu saat Sasuke mengatakan itu. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Naruto. Kemana saja kau selama ini?" Naruto terdiam, kedua pipinya sudah di hiasi oleh rona merah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan kepada Uchiha itu.

" _Nee,_ kenapa kau merindukanku? Aku kan hanya ingin mengasingkan diri." Wajah polos Naruto mendongak menatap orang yang berada di atasnya.

Sasuke kembali menyunggingkan senyum miliknya saat menatap mata _Shappire_ milik gadis pirang itu. "Karena aku akan menjagamu, Naru. Kau matahariku, dan akan selalu menjadi matahari bagiku. Aku tidak mau kau jauh dariku." Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut seorang Uchiha? Dunia sudah kiamat! Mana ada Uchiha yang berbicara layaknya orang sedang pacaran?

"Suke, kenapa kau sangat berbeda saat bersamaku? Apa ada maksud kau berbuat seperti ini?" Naruto kembali bertanya dengan wajah polosnya yang sudah di selimuti rona merah di kedua pipi tembem miliknya.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi sebelah kanan Naruto. Pemuda itu menghirup aroma jeruk yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu. "Entahlah…, aku masih berpikir bagaimana bisa aku merindukan sosok cantikmu? Padahal kau saat berada di tubuh dewasamu itu sangatlah cantik dan anggun. Kau seperti bidadari Naruto."

"Dasar Gombal!" gerutu Naruto dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. "Tubuhku menjadi kecil karena aku berlajar _Fuinjutsu_. Kejadiannya saat itu aku salah memasukkan Formula dari _Fuin._ Jadilah aku seperti ini, aku yang dulunya mempunyai dada besar dan tubuh indah, sekarang malah menjadi kecil dan datar seperti laki-laki—"

 **Tuk!**

"Ittai… Teme, kenapa kau memukulku!?" kedua pipi imutnya menggembung saat Sasuke menggetok kepala pirangnya. "Sakit tahu!"

Sasuke kembali mendengus geli melihat tingkah kekanakan dari Naruto. "Aku suka dengan tubuh kecilmu ini, Naru. Kau bahkan lebih imut dari versi dewasamu itu." Puji Sasuke membuat Naruto kembali merona.

"Sejak kapan kau pandai berbicara seperti itu, hm?" tanya Naruto yang sudah menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Sejak kau menjadi wanita cantik yang akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku…" gumam Sasuke yang kemudian mencium bibir tipis dari Naruto. Gadis itu mengerang dalam ciuman Sasuke. Kedua tangannya meremas pakaian milik sang Hokage itu.

Kedua tangan Sasuke mulai mengerayangi tubuh mungil Naruto. Satu-persatu ia membuka pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Naruto, Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan mengangkat tubuh itu lalu meletakkannya di atas meja Hokage. Mata onyx itu menatap dengan penuh arti, ia bisa melihat bagaimana tubuh mungil Naruto yang sekarang ini berada di atas mejanya.

"Kau sangat cantik." Sasuke kembali memuji tubuh indah orang yang di cintainya. "Usiamu sudah 24 tahun dan payudaramu itu masih saja kecil. Kau tidak berkembang Naru." Sasuke sedikit mengejek Naruto.

Gadis pirang itu menggeram saat menerima ejekan dari Sasuke. " _Mou,_ aku tidak mau lagi berhubungan denganmu—Hmmmpp!" Sasuke menyumpal Naruto dengan bibirnya.

Tangannya mulai meremas dada yang berukuran sangat kecil dengan lembut. Memang sih, usia Naruto sudah 24 tahun, tapi gadis itu terperangkap dalam tubuh yang berusia 13 tahun—dan itu masih dalam tahap pertumbuhan seorang remaja.

Ciuman Sasuke mulai turun menuju dada yang dimiliki oleh Naruto. Gadis itu mengerang saat menerima rangsangan dari Sang Uchiha, tangan kanan Sasuke mulai mengelus area intim dari Naruto. Basah, batin Sasuke yang tersenyum dalam hatinya.

" _Sukee... Ai—Ashiteru yo…."_ Kegiatan Sasuke terhenti sejenak saat Naruto mengucapka kata-kata indah yang pernah didengarnya.

"Kau baru saja mengatakannya setelah sekian tahun kau pendam. Tapi…" Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto sekali lagi, namun ciuman kali ini sangatlah lembut membuat Naruto seakan melayang ke angkasa. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto Uzumaki."

Wajah tan Naruto mulai berseri, darahnya berdesir saat Sasuke mengatakan hal itu. Ia tidak menyangka kalau sahabatnya ini akan membalas perasaannya, dengan cepat ia mencium bibir Sasuke, sementara itu tangannya yang lain merangsang bagian tubuh Sasuke yang lain.

Sasuke mengerang saat Naruto mengelus bagian ter-intim darinya. Ia mulai menurunkan lagi ciumannya, membuat _Kissmark_ disekitar leher jenjang Naruto sembari meremas dada kecil Naruto.

"Ahhnn…. Suke…."

Sasuke menarik wajanya lalu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sayu. "Teruslah mendesah, Naru." Ia kemudian melahap kembali kedua dada Naruto. tangannya yang lain mulai mengelus daerah kewanitaan Naruto.

Tangan mungil Naruto mencengkram baju Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu meringis.

"Hokage- _sama_ , masih terlihat sedih karena ditinggal oleh gadisnya." Ujar salah satu Shinobi Konoha yang kebetulan lewat di depan ruangan Hokage.

"Ya, padahal masih banyak wanita cantik di luar sana."

Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menunduk menatap Naruto. Sementara itu gadis pirang yang ada di bawahnya itu hanya bisa tersenyum maklum, karena dia meminta kepada Sasuke untuk menghentikan pencarian terhadap dirinya.

"Sudahlah Suke. Kau kan sudah bertemu denganku? Apa kau masih sedih kalau mereka membicarakanku?"

"Bukan seperti itu. Kenapa kau menyembunyikan diri dari masyarakat Konoha, Naru? Apa karena kau malu dengan tubuhmu yang sekarang ini? Kau jauh terlihat sangat imut dengan tubuhmu ini. Bahkan aku akan memakanmu sekarang kalau bisa."

"Kau berbicara terlalu panjang, Suke. Aku tidak percaya kalau kau bisa berbicara sepanjang itu."

"Jangan mengalihkan topik, Naru." Sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, tapi kali ini ia mendekatkannya ke daerah intim Naruto. "Yah, aku akan memperkosa dirimu, Naru."

"Ap-apa hey….Ahhnn…Suke-sialan!" desah Naruto saat Sasuke menjilati daerah intim Naruto. Kelemahan seorang wanita—bukan, ini anak kecil!

Sasuke dengan terampil menjilatinya sampai basah akan cairan Naruto. Kedua tangannya menggerayangi dada mungil Naruto, memelintir puting susu gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Suke…., Aku…" Naruto sudah tidak bisa menahan hasrat akan Orgasmenya itu. "Aahhnnn….." ia mengeluarkannya saat wajah Sasuke masih berada di daerah intimnya tersebut.

Sasuke langsung melahap habis cairan tersebut. _'Manis.'_ Batin Sasuke tersenyum. Pemuda itu kemudian membuka seluruh pakaiannya, kejantanannya mulai menegang saat melihat tubuh telanjang orang yang dicintainya.

"Tahanlah… ini sedikit sakit." Sasuke sedikit menggesekkan kejantanannya di permukaan kewanitaan milik Naruto, membuat gadis itu mendesah saat Sasuke menggeseknya. "Akan aku masukkan." Sasuke memasukkan kejantannya secara perlahan kedalam tubuh Naruto.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya adalah satu-satunya cara untuk meredam rasa sakit yang diterima oleh Naruto. Ini baru pertama kalinya Naruto melakukan hubungan bersama seorang lelaki. Tapi lelaki tersebut adalah orang dicintainya.

"Ukhh…Sempit…" dengan sekali dorong. Barang milik Sasuke sudah masuk kedalam liang Naruto.

 **Bless**

"Keh! Sa-sakitt!"

"Tahanlah. Nanti akan hilang rasa sakitnya." Ujar Sasuke yang menenangkan Naruto. Ia mulai memijat kedua dada Naruto dengan lembut untuk meredam rasa sakit yang diterima oleh gadis pirang itu.

Beberapa saat setelah Sasuke memasukkan kejantanannya, pinggul Naruto mulai bergerak pertanda kalau Sasuke boleh bergerak. Dengan pelan, Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur. Itu dilakukan oleh Sasuke terus menerus.

Keduanya mendesah menikmati saat-saat ini. "Lebhih cephatt…Suke…"

Sasuke mengangguk lalu mempercepat gerakannya. _'Sempit sekali….'_ Batin Sasuke yang menikmati kegiatannya bersama Naruto. "Naru…Aku…"

"Kita keluar bersama-sama nanti…."

Sasuke kembali mempercepat gerakannya. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa mendesah kenikmatan saat Sasuke menyodok bagian intim darinya. Mereka berdua terus saja menggerakkan pinggul masing-masing untuk mencapai puncak.

"Naru….Ukh keluar…!"

"Aku juga… Ahnnn….!"

Klimaks keduanya tidak bisa dihindarkan. Sasuke melepaskan ribuan sel Sperma kedalam rahim Naruto tanpa berpikir kalau Naruto akan hamil sewaktu-waktu. Naruto sendiri menyemburkan cairannya kepada benda milik Sasuke.

Wajah puas tercetak di antara mereka berdua. Sasuke menarik kembali pinggulnya, sekarang meja Hokage miliknya menjadi basah akibat keringat Naruto serta cairan yang dikeluarkan oleh mereka berdua.

Pemuda itu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sayang. Ia kemudian menciptakan satu bunshin untuk membereskan kekacauan ini, dan dia sendiri pergi menggunakan Shunsin miliknya langsung ke Apartemen yang ditempatinya. Beserta Naruto tentunya.

Setelah sampai di apartemennya, ia memasukkan kunci dan membukanya, dengan pelan Sasuke masuk ke dalam. Naruto sekarang ini sedang tertidur di dalam gendongannya. Jubah Hokage yang melekat di punggungnya menjadi selimut tersendiri bagi Naruto.

Beberapa saat ia sampai di kamarnya, Sasuke meletakkan Naruto—yang tidak berpakaian itu di atas ranjang miliknya. Sementara itu Sasuke mengganti bajunya dengan baju tidur.

Hari sudah mulai malam saat dirinya mau merebahkan tubuhnya. Pekerjaan Hokage ia tinggalkan, namun Bunshin miliknya sudah menggantikan. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Sasuke berjalan menuju Naruto yang tertidur pulas di atas ranjangnya.

"Kau sangat manis, Naru." Gumam Sasuke sambil mengelus wajah tidur Naruto. "Aku akan menjaga senyumanmu itu." Sasuke pun memeluk Naruto, kemudian menutup matanya untuk tidur.

Dengkuran kecil terdengar dari gadis kecil itu. Sasuke sedikit meringis kala mendengar dengkuran itu. "Kau berisik seperti biasanya." Gumamnya kembali sambil memeluk erat tubuh mungil gadisnya tersebut.

* * *

 **Maaf, gk bisa buat Lemon yang lebih Hot lagi, '-')/**

 **Ini SasuFemNaru yang pertama bagi saya, jadi mohon maklum kalau ada kesalahan—oke, kalau ada yang salah saya minta maaf.**

 **Saya seorang Lolicon? Bukan, itu hanya istri saya yang mempunyai tubuh Loli—oke, gk nyambung.**

 **Sudah itu saja. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dan ini Fict terinspirasi dari Dujin Loli :v #plakk**

 _ **Oke, Shinn Out! Ciao!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Doujin: Utsotuki Tsuyogari Kirai…Suki From Emushi.**

 **Warn: OOC, Semi-Canon/AU, Typo, Lemon, Lime, Pedo!Sasu, LoliFem!Naru. Etc**

 **Pairing: SasuFemNaru**

 **Genre: Romance.**

 **.**

 **Loli Naru.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't read!**

 **Enjoy it!**

Pagi yang cerah di apartemen Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu masih tidur di atas kasur berukuran King, ia tidur di temani oleh guling berbentuk manusia yang telanjang. Guling itu mempunyai ciri; berambut pirang panjang, berdada besar, badan perfect. Jangan lupa dengan tiga pasang kumis kucing di setiap pipinya.

Sedikit demi sedikit, mata kelam Sasuke terbuka. Ia menatap orang yang ada di pelukannya, pemuda itu tersenyum lembut menatap orang yang di peluk. Entah kenapa hatinya mulai menghangat. Tapi, semua itu tidak lama, karena di dada bidangnya merasa sebuah tonjolan yang besar.

Sasuke mendengar dengkuran kecil di pelukannya. Ia ingat kalau dia tidur bersama dengan _Loli_ Naruto, tapi kenapa sekarang ada sebuah tonjolan besar yang menghimpit dadanya? Wajah datarnya di kalahkan oleh rasa penasaran, maka ia berinisiatif untuk memegang benda apa itu.

' _Empuk? Apa ini? Kenapa empuk? Setahuku Naruto tidak punya benda ini? Tunggu dulu!?'_ dengan cekatan Sasuke menyibak selimutnya, dan menatap orang yang dipeluknya. Gadis pirang dengan dada besar. Oke, image Sasuke pasti sudah runtuh jika Sakura dan Kakashi melihatnya cengo berat seperti ini.

Yah, cengo.

Setahu pemuda raven itu, kemarin malam ia memeluk gadis kecil imut nan aktif. Sekarang, kecil saja tidak. _'Surga._ ' Sasuke sudah mulai mesum melihat orang yang di depannya sedang tidur dengan pulasnya, jangan lupa kalau gadis itu telanjang.

' _Tenanglah. Ini hanya godaan di pagi hari…'_ dengan pelan Sasuke turun dari ranjang miliknya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. _'Aku harus bersiap ke kantor Hokage._ '

Beberapa saat setelah mempersiapkan semua, Sasuke berangkat dengan langkah pelan menuju kantor Hokage. Di perjalanan ia disapa oleh para penduduk Konoha. Sudah beberapa tahun ini Sasuke menjabat sebagai Hokage Konoha, ia jadi tahu kebiasaan para Hokager terdahulu. Selalu memasang wajah ramah, serta membalas sapaan dari para penduduk.

Setelah sampai di kantor Hokage. Sasuke sedikit mendesah karena banyaknya kertas-kertas yang harus dikerjakan, kalau saja Assisten Hokage tidak sibuk. Maka dia akan memintanya untuk mengerjakan sebagian dari pekerjaan.

 **Tuk… Tuk… Tuk…**

Seperti kemarin, jendela kantor Hokage di ketuk oleh _loli_ Naruto. Alis Sasuke mulai bertaut, kenapa Naruto bisa berubah dengan cepat? Otak Uchiha miliknya mulai berpikir, apa ini akibat dari _Fuinjutsu_ yang di gunakan oleh Naruto, atau…

"Oi, Suke. Biarkan aku masuk!"

Sasuke tersentak lalu berjalan ke jendela tersebut, dan menyuruh Naruto masuk. _De Javu?_ Bukan, ini seperti halnya kemarin. Naruto dengan cerianya duduk di atas kursi Hokage. Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah kekanakan dari Naruto.

" _Nee_ Suke, pekerjaanmu banyak sekali ya?"

"Hn."

"Apa kau tidak kelelahan?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau menerima jabatan ini sih?"

"Hn."

"Jawablah Suke!?"

"Hn."

Naruto mengerang frustasi karena jawaban yang di berikan oleh Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu berjalan mendekati kursinya, kemudian mengangkat kembali Naruto dari kursi tersebut. Pikirannya masih mengganjal apa yang dilihatnnya saat ada di apartemen tadi, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Naruto, ia meniup kecil telinga gadis itu.

"Kau menghilang bukan karena malu dengan wujud kecilmu ini, bukan?" bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto, membuat pemiliknya terangsang akan tiupan kecil tersebut. "Kau menghilang karena ingin menyendiri ?"

"Ba-bagaimana kau—"

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Naru." Potong Sasuke dengan wajah seriusnya. "Apa alasanmu menyendiri waktu itu Naru? Dan kenapa kau menggunakan tubuh _loli_ itu?"

 **Poft!**

Kepulan asap menyelimuti tubuh _loli_ Naruto. Gadis itu berubah menjadi seorang wanita dewasa dengan wambut pirang panjang, gadis pirang itu memakai jaket hitam-orange dengan bagian dada yang sedikit terbuka, lalu _hotpants_ berwarna hitam. Wanita itu sedikit menghela nafas lelah. "Aku ingin menyendiri saja, serta berlatih beberapa jutsu baru, Suke."

"Berlatih? Bukannya perang sudah berakhir?"

"Yah, aku hanya ingin saja. Aku takut bila terjadi bencana lagi. Lagipula, aku siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan." Balas Naruto dengan santainya.

Sasuke sedikit menyunggingkan senyum miliknya, lalu kedua tangan kekarnya memeluk tubuh mungil Naruto. "Kau tetaplah kau, Naruto. Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi." Ujar Sasuke yang kemudian meremas dada besar milik Naruto. "Dan kau tetaplah Naru yang seksi." Sasuke menggigit pelan telinga Naruto.

"Ssshh…. Ka-kau mesum!" umpat Naruto, Sasuke hanya menyeringai melihat orang yang dicintainya mulai terangsang. "Si-sial, ki-kita lakukan di rumah Suke!"

"Rumah siapa, hm? Kau tidak punya rumah." Balas Sasuke yang sudah memasukkan tangannya ke dalam jaket Naruto. Pemuda bermata Onyx itu masih meremas dada besar Naruto. "Apa di apartemenku?"

"Te-terserah!" Sasuke membuat sebuah Bunshin untuk menggantikannya. Ia senang kalau gadisnya kembali ke dalam pelukannya. Sangat senang malah. Sasuke mulai berdiri setelah membuat Bunshin, lalu ia merapal segel _Shunsin_ dan menghilang didalam kepulan asap.

Setelah kembali ke Apartemennya. Sasuke meletakkan Naruto di atas ranjang miliknya, kemudian pemuda itu mulai menciumi wajah imut Naruto, memberikan beberapa _Kiss-mark_ di sekitar leher Naruto.

"Kau memang menggoda, Naru- _chan_." kedua tangan kekar itu mulai menggerayangi dada besar milik Naruto, ia meremasnya dengan lembut, membuat Naruto mendesah. "Mendesahlah terus, Naru. Aku ingin mendengar desahan indahmu." Ujar Sasuke yang kembali mencium leher Naruto.

Tangan kiri milik Sasuke menggosok bagian intim dari Naruto. Namun gadis itu masih memakai pakaian miliknya. "Sukehh…. _suki, Daisuki…_ "

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, ia kemudian membuka dan menjilati dada Naruto dengan lembut. Sesekali ia menggigit kecil kedua gunung kembar Naruto, membuatnya mendesah.

Kedua tangan Naruto meremas kepala raven milik Sasuke, ia menahan rangsangan yang diterimanya dari pemuda yang sekarang ini menjabat menjadi Hokage. Wanita itu tahu kalau Sasuke sangatlah mesum bila sudah bertemu dengannya. Padahal dulu Sasuke sangat dingin kepadanya. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Sasuke membuka hatinya untuk Naruto.

Kedua tangan Sasuke membuka _hotpants_ yang dipakai oleh Naruto. Jilatan Sasuke mulai merambah bagian ter-intim dari Naruto. "Sukee…. Kau…." Salah satu jari Sasuke masuk ke dalam liang senggama milik Naruto, mengorek bagian dalam dari area terlarang Naruto. "Sangat…Mesum!"

Sasuke menyeringai saat Naruto mengatakan dia mesum dengan keras. Ia tidak peduli sama sekali, ia hanya ingin memuaskan Naruto saja, ia juga ingin mengembalikan lagi Clan Uchiha yang punah akibat pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh kakak kandungnya.

"Aku memang mesum…" gumam Sasuke menyeringai, "… tapi, aku mesum hanya di hadapanmu saja, Naruto." Sasuke membuka seluruh pakaian miliknya, dada bidang miliknya membuat wajah Naruto menjadi merah bak buah kesukaan Sasuke. "Kau seperti buah kesukaanku, Naruto." ujar Sasuke dengan nada seksi.

Ini pertama kalinya bagi Naruto mendengar suara seksi yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke. Wajahnya sekarang ini sangatlah merah, mungkin Sasuke tidak bisa membandingkan mana tomat, dan mana Naruto. "Cepat selesaikan, Suke!"

" _As you wish!"_ Sasuke mengarahkan kejantanannya ke dalam liang senggama milik Naruto, dengan pelan Sasuke mulai memasukkannya, Naruto sendiri hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Masih sempit, Naru." Sasuke memasukkan kejantanannya dengan pelan.

" _Bak—Kyaaa….!"_ Naruto menjerit saat kejantanan milik Sasuke masuk dengan kasar. Sasuke yang tidak mau gadisnya menangis langsung mencium, serta meremas dada Naruto, membuat gadis itu nyaman akan perlindungan dari Sasuke.

"Maaf,aku terlalu kasar." Gumam Sasuke menarik wajahnya dari bibir Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum manis dengan sedikit air mata yang keluar dari _shappire_ miliknya. "Tak masalah. Aku senang bisa melakukan ini denganmu." Walau Naruto mengucapkannya dengan nada terisak. Tapi, dia tetap ingin melakukan..err itu dengan Sasuke. "Kau bisa menggerakannya." Sasuke mengangguk lalu menggerakan pinggulnya keluar masuk di dalam liang senggama Naruto.

Kedua gunung milik Naruto bergoyang dengan sensualnya. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya bisa melongo menatap kedua gunung itu sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya. "Dasar…. Mesum!"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, menghapus semua pikiran tadi. "Kau yang membuatku mesum." Bantah Sasuke yang masih menggerakkan pinggulnya.

.

.

Kantor Hokage.

 **Tok…Tok…**

"Hokage- _sama_ , apa anda di dalam?" seru seorang wanita berambut seperti bunga Sakura dari luar. " _Sensei_ , kelihatannya Sasuke- _kun_ tidak ada di dalam."

"Sakura, sudah aku bilang. Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, kita sudah menikah." Balas orang yang dipanggil _sensei_ oleh Sakura.

Sakura sendiri hanya menjulurkan lidahnya sembari tersenyum manis, "aku masih belum terbiasa saja kok,"

Kakashi menghela nafas akan kelakuan Istrinya ini, ia kemudian membuka pintu kantor itu. Alisnya sedikit terangkat karena orang yang mereka cari hanyalah sebongkah kayu. _"Kawarimi_? Kenapa Sasuke meletakkan batang kayu?"

Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak tahu, dia sendiri bingung akan tingkah Sasuke. "Ada kertas disana," ujar Sakura yang berjalan menuju meja Sasuke, ia kemudian mengambilnya dan membaca isi kertas itu.

 _ **Kakashi, aku menyerahkan jabatan Hokage kepadamu. Alasanku mundur adalah, Naruto sudah aku temukan, dan dia tidak mau bertemu dengan kalian. Aku tidak tahu apa alasan si baka dobe itu, tapi aku akan melindunginya. Maaf, membuatmu repot, serta sampaikan salamku kepada Sakura.**_

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha, Rokudaime Hokage.**_

Kakashi menghela nafas sekali lagi. Sasuke Uchiha membuat surat, dan ada permintaan maaf juga? Dunia kiamat! "Pekerjaanku akan berat kali ini," gumam Kakashi yang kemudian ia mengambil topi Hokage yang tergeletak di atas meja milik Sasuke. "Tapi, aku harap dia bahagia dengan Naruto."

"Naruto sudah di temukan? Kenapa mereka tidak memberitahu kita? Atau bertemu dengan kita?" tanya Sakura yang masih penasaran.

Kakashi menatap Sakura, pria itu melakukan _eye smile_ seperti biasa. "Mungkin mereka tidak mau kita mengetahui keberadaan mereka, serta…"

"Serta?"

"Serta mereka ingin memulainya dari nol."

"Memulai dari nol? Maksudmu, mereka ingin mencari desa lain dan hidup di sana?"

"Seperti itulah."

"Dasar. Jadi, bagaimana Hokage- _sama_?"

"Aku akan menerima jabatan ini. Tapi, mungkin aku akan di omelin sama Tsunade- _sama_."

Sakura tertawa akan gurauan suaminya—walaupun garing.

.

.

"Sukeehh….Lebih…cephatt…!" Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Naruto. "Aku…Aku…."

"Kita keluar bersama!" Mereka berdua mempercepat pergerakan pinggul. "Keh!" Sasuke langsung mencium bibir plum Naruto dengan lembut, serta ia meredam desahan dari Naruto supaya tidak keluar.

Mereka berdua klimaks disaat bersamaan. Setelah itu tubuh kekar Sasuke ambruk di atas tubuh telanjang Naruto, nafas mereka tidak beraturan seakan mereka berdua melakukan lari marathon.

"Naruto, kita akan keluar dari desa Konoha," bisik Sasuke lirih tepat di telinga Naruto.

Dahi Naruto sedikit mengernyit tidak mengerti, "kenapa keluar desa? Kita bisa tinggal di sini saja kan?"

"Aku mau hidup berdua bersamamu, dan aku sudah menyerahkan jabatan Hokage kepada Kakashi. Kita akan hidup bertiga. Kau, aku, dan yang ada di perut ini nanti." Sasuke mengusap perut datar Naruto. "Tapi, itu masih 4 minggu lagi dari pertama kita melakukan ini."

Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah akan perkataan Sasuke. "Te-terlalu cepat untuk hamil, dasar bodoh!" Naruto memukul pelan bahu Sasuke, "tapi itu akan segera terjadi—tunggu, kau menghitung kehamilan seseorang?"

Alis sebelah Sasuke naik, "aku hanya menebak saja," Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto asal. Ia memang mengetahuinya dari buku serta Sakura. "Kita bersiap mulai sekarang."

"Baik!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yap, tamat! Hambar ya Lemonnya? O-oke, saya ngebuatnya mepet sama waktu.**

 **Balasan Review untuk Anonym:**

 **Senju Yiu: Aq tw dri baca fic anda yg teraneh ini jdi sya berfikir anda pasti GAY atw Waria kann,sjak kpan masashi khisimoto buat naruto jdi cwek,ank anjeng lo**

 **Pffftt BAHAHAHAHAHAHA…. Anjing, ya? Kalau saya anjing berarti anda juga anjing dong. Lalu, kalo saya Gay atau Waria, saya sudah gk menikah dengan istri saya yang sekarang ini. Lalu nulis Masashi Kishimoto saja salah. Apalagi nulis Review? Banyak typo, malah kayak Sms saja. Naruto jadi cewek? Oiroke no Jutsu! Beneran deh, saya ketawa membaca review anda. Gunain Anonym Guest dan tidak berani login, apa anda seorang pengecut sampai tidak login? Atau lupa login? Atau tidak punya akun? Anda menflame seakan anda adalah yang paling benar. BRILLIANT! The Flamer Logic, semua yang berbau SasuFemNaru adalah Yaoi—tidak lupa dengan Authornya. Pfft… parah memang yang ngeflame.**

 **Guest: sory sebelumnya ini kok persis kayak komik naruto yang di pururin ya… tapi bedanya kalo itu narutonya deket sama sasuke gara gara minato mati… tapi selain ituu sama persis.**

 **Hmm, saya memang terinspirasi dari 'Doujin' Parody karya Emushi itu, namun hanya Chapter 1 dengan alur yang berbeda dari aslinya, serta Chapter 2 ini saya buat alur tersendiri.**

 **Oke, kalo mau nanya langsung login. Jangan pake Anonym/Guest Review! Dan akan saya tegaskan kalau saya adalah seorang pria yang mempunyai istri. Bisa cek di akun FB saya kalau bisa.**

 **Special Thanks untuk yang sudah Review pake Akun serta satu Guest.**

 _ **Oke, Shinn Out! Ciao!**_


End file.
